Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
Films Phase 1 *Powerpuff Girls (Mar 12th, 2020) *Dexter's Laboratory (Jul 10th, 2020) *Generator Rex (Jul 22nt, 2020) *The Secret Saturdays (Aug 1st, 2020) *Sym-Bionic Titan (Sept 5th, 2020) *Steven Universe (Nov 3rd, 2020) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feb 7th, 2021) *OK KO Let's be Heroes (Apr 1st, 2021) *Johhny Bravo (May 17th, 2021) *Samurai Jack (jun 12th, 2021) *Ben 10 (aug 12th, 2021) *Fusionfall: Lord Fuse's War (aug 27th, 2021) (Including all characters from 11 Shows)* *Foster's home for imaginary Falls (sept 29th, 2021) *Code name: Kids next Door (Oct 14th, 2021) Phase 2 *Code name: Kids next Door 2 (Jan 15th, 2022) *Sym-bionic Titan: Saving Planet Galaluna & Earth (Feb 18th, 2022) *Dexter's Laboratory 2 (may 5th, 2022) *Craig of the Creek (jun 13th, 2022) *The Grim's Adventures of Billy & Mandy (aug 12th, 2022) *Villainous (oct 30th, 2022)^ *Megas XLR (Nov 20th, 2022) *Powerpuff girls 2:Powerpuff girls Z (Dec 10th, 2022) *Hero 108 (Jan 24th, 2023)^ *Rick & Morty (Feb 2nd, 2023)^ *The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe (Mar 22nd, 2023)^ *Ben 10 2 (Arp 16th, 2023) *Mighty Magiswords (jun 10th, 2023) *Powerpuff Girls X Steven Universe X Sym-bionic Titan:Ultimate Adventure (Aug 27th, 2023)* *Victor and Valentino (Sept, 16th 2023) *Evil Con Carne (Oct 29th, 2023) *The Pirates of Dark Water (Nov 30th, 2023)^ Phase 3 *Fusionfall: Lord Fuse's War 2 (May 12th, 2024) (Including all characters from 24 shows)* *OK KO Let's meet Sonic (Movie based off on OK KO let's be heroes: Let's meet Sonic) (jun 24th, 2024)* *Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal (Aug 12th, 2024)^ *Crossover Nexus (Oct 12th, 2024) *Samurai Jack 2 (Nov 23rd, 2024) *Megas XLR 2 (Dec 25th, 2024) *Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal 2 (Mar 17th, 2025)^ *Rick & Morty 2 (Arp 28th, 2025)^ *Regular Show (Jun 12th, 2025) *The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe 2 (Jul 6th, 2025)^ *The Amazing World of Gumball (Jul 18th, 2025) *Steven Universe: Jasper (Aug 19th, 2025) *Untitled Evil Con Carne X Villainous Crossover (oct 18th, 2025)* *The Misadventures of Flapjack (nov, 29th 2025) *Fusionfall: Lord Fuse's War 3 (Jul 12th, 2026) (Including all Characters from 28 Shows)* *Regular Show 2:Regular Show - the Movie (Aug 1st, 2026) Phase 4 *Regular Show X Samurai Jack: Akuapocalypse (Oct 12, 2026)* *Steven Universe: Steven Universe - the Movie (Jan 12th, 2027) *Rick & Morty 3 (Feb 27th, 2027)^ *The Amazing World of Gumball 2: The Vengeance of Rob (Mar 14th, 2027) *Generator Rex 2 (May 12th, 2027) *Untitled Rick & Morty Sequel (Jun 2027) *Untitled Steven Universe Prequel (Sept 2027) *Skunk Fu! (Nov 2027)^ *Mao Mao:Heroes of Pure Heart (2028) *Untitled Victor and Valentino Sequel (2028) *Infinity Train (2029) *Fusionfall: Lord Fuse's War 4 (2030) (Including all characters from 31 shows)* *Total Drama Island (2030)^ "^" = Based off on Non-Cartoon Network Shows & Cartoon Network co-productions Shows "*" = Crossovers Actors *Ariana Grande-Butera - Blossom *Peyton Roi List - Bubbles *Bellamy Young - Buttercup *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo (Voice) Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe